


the bluest eyes in national city

by thundergirl408



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A Luthor and A Super, Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Kara's Blue Eyes, Marriage Proposal, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Shot, Short & Sweet, Supercorp endgame, Word Count: 808
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundergirl408/pseuds/thundergirl408
Summary: It's just an ordinary night for Kara and Lena, and Lena has something to ask her girlfriend.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	the bluest eyes in national city

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I know I'm bad at descriptions, but it's cool. Right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> Also, the title is based off of the song "The Bluest Eyes In Texas" by Restless Heart.
> 
> Enjoy.

There are not enough words to describe how Lena Luthor feels right now. Happy is one of them, but she thinks that ecstatic may be better. She knows the two words mean the same thing, but she doesn’t care.

All she cares about is the blonde-haired woman snuggled into her side, her blue eyes occasionally opening to stare at her. And when those eyes do open, it’s the most beautiful thing that Lena has ever seen. Because those eyes weren’t just any eyes staring at her; they were her girlfriend Kara’s eyes.

And Lena loved her eyes, no matter how many times Kara opened them. Whether it’d be in the middle of the night when she opened them or in the morning, Lena always loved seeing her girlfriend’s eyes. They were calming, warm, and just made Lena fall in love with Kara more. And they fit Kara perfectly.

“Hi,” Kara whispered, leaning up so that she could face her better. “You’re still awake?”

Lena nodded, turning her head to meet Kara’s eyes completely. “At the moment? Yes, I am,”

“Oh,” Kara nodded and fell silent. A moment later, she spoke again. “Thinking about something?”

Lena shook her head. “Not something. Someone,” she smiled at Kara. “You might know them,”

“I might?” her voice was filled with confusion. “Or I do? Because it could go both ways, Lee,”

She shrugged in response. “That’s for you to figure out, not me. But here’s a hint: I love her eyes,”

“You love her eyes?!” Kara exclaimed. “Rao, how is that even possible? Loving someone’s eyes…”

Holding back her laughter, Lena continued. “As I was saying, I love her eyes. They’re so beautiful, and every time I look into them, I just…” Lena trailed off, staring into Kara’s eyes. “I just feel her love for me,”

“Lena,” Kara softly said, leaning forward to cup her girlfriend’s cheek. “Where are you going with this?”

Shaking her head, Lena backed away from Kara and got out of bed. “Where I’m going with this? Well…”

“Hey,” Kara gently grabbed her wrist. “You’re not breaking up with me, are you?”

Lena scoffed at the ridiculous question but answered anyway. “What? Of course not!”

“Then where are you going with this?” Kara questioned. “Somewhere good, somewhere bad?”

Finally, Lena gave up, letting out a groan. “Listen, I had this big proposal planned out, but you fell asleep right as I was about to ask you marry me, so I waited for you to wake up and now I can’t remember t----“

“Yes,” Kara cut her off abruptly, not giving her a chance to finish. “Yes, Lena. I’ll marry you,”

Looking at her girlfriend in shock, Lena wasn’t sure if she heard her correctly or not. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said I’ll marry you,” Kara repeated herself. “But you need to get down on one knee and ask me first,”

With her eyes widened in shock and Kara’s hand still on her wrist, Lena opened the bedside drawer and pulled a small black box. Spinning around to face her girlfriend, she got down on one knee. “Kara Zor-El. Words cannot describe how much I love you, but I’m going to tell you anyway. Because you’re my hero,”

Kara’s eyes filled with tears as Lena continued. “I meant what I said that day. Kara Danvers, you are my hero, but you know what? You’re more than that. You’re my best friend and the person who always takes care of me, no matter what. You’re kind, selfless, and the reason why I smile. And I love you for it,”

“Kara Danvers,” Lena opened the black box, which contained a diamond ring inside. “I love you with all my heart and soul, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So,” Lena paused, looking into those blue eyes she loved so much. “Will you marry me and be my wife until the universe says my time is up?”

“Yes,” Kara choked out. “Rao, yes. I will marry you and be your wife,” Lena smiled, grabbing Kara’s hand and slipping the ring on her finger. As soon as the ring was on Kara’s finger, she pulled Lena into a kiss, filled with passion. Grabbing Lena’s wrist, Kara gently pulled Lena on top of her, their lips still connected.

Finally, the two broke away for air, panting heavily and gazing into each other’s eyes. Kara was the first one to speak. “Lena Kieran Luthor, I love you. Thank you for falling in love with me, and being yourself,”

“I love you too, Kara Zor-El,” Lena replied. “Thank you for always being my hero, and for being mine,”

Their lips connected again and that night, the two made love for the first time since becoming engaged.

And for the first time in her life, Lena Luthor is truly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make. Originally, this was going to be a happy story with a sad ending. The line "until the universe says my time is up" kinda gave it away, but I decided that there's already so much angst in this fandom, that it'd be a waste of a good and happy ending to make it sad. So I made it happy! Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this.
> 
> Peace out.


End file.
